


The SicK.O AU

by Axeyostachio



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Chronic Illness, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Illnesses, Mental Health Issues, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeyostachio/pseuds/Axeyostachio
Summary: An alternate universe where OK K.O. Is placed in a mental hospital.Rad is a student who has to volunteer at the hospital so he can pass school. He wants to be apart of the cool kids with the other students Drupe, Scarlet (red action), and Gregg but he can't seem to make it.K.O is the youngest patient in the hospital and has chronic hallucination and identity disorder. He believes the owner of the hospital Dr. Boxman is a villain and the nurses Darrel, Shannon, and Raymond are evil robots. He believes that all the patients are superheroes and different types of creatures and thinks there's an evil being made up of his negative feelings inside him (T.K.O).Enid presents antisocial disorder and sociopathy. After getting her heart crushed multiple times in middle school it nearly drove her insane and when the stress of it all became too much for her family they dumped her at a mental hospital hoping it'd help (it didn't). Now she's a bitter, cold, and quiet person. The only person she'll talk to or cooperate with is K.O (and sometimes Rad if she feels the need to).





	The SicK.O AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SicK.O (A OK, K.O AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338331) by [Playdatefan890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playdatefan890/pseuds/Playdatefan890). 



> So this is an alternate universe originated created by Playdatefan890.  
> They made it back in 2017 and never truly started it and the account has been dead since but I loved the idea of this AU so much I decided to continue it for them
> 
> THIS AU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME  
> But the writing of this story does

Rad hopped out of the school bus and groaned in annoyance. After getting a third strike in Lakewood Highschool he was sent to volunteer as an entertainment partner at the Boxmore Mental Hospital to redeem himself. 

He knew he shouldn't have shot that firework rocket through the school roof to impress the cool kids, but he did anyway and now he was regretting it. He half expected himself to get attacked by a psychopath in this place. 

He walked into he dull looking hospital but it seemed pretty normal. Some of the patients were just chilling around, playing cards, chatting and overall very calm. He noticed a couple of the nurses were trying to calm down another patient with a knife, threatening to stab herself with it.

There was another guy with a muzzle on and was trying to chew through a couch but with absolutely no success. And another girl sitting in a dark corner, a young boy sitting beside her and talking happily to her.

"You must be Radicles!" Rad flinched a bit at the sudden voice calling out to him. He turned around to a rather short and plump looking man, with a happy and slightly nervous smile on his face. " I'm Dr. Boxman. I'm the BMH director, it's nice to meet you!" he continued, pushing a bit of his pale green hair away from his eyes.

"..yeah, nice to meet you too" he muttered, he wasn't going to admit it but he was already a bit scared. Who knows how crazy all the people in this place were.

"We're very glad to have you here! How about we run you through the entire course huh? Follow me!" Rad followed the man to his office, passing by the two people still in that corner. The young boy stopped talking and glanced at him, gasping loudly and waving excitedly, Rad gave a shy wave back.

He was told each and every one of the patient's names and mental issues, how to care for them, and he was introduced to the other nurses who happened to be Dr. Boxman's children. Darrel was a nice and very childish guy for sure, kinda jumpy as well. Shannon was sassy and kept flirting with him, which he found very uncomfortable. And Raymond was definitely dramatic with every word he said, it was a bit annoying.

There were plenty of patients he had to recognize and know how to treat.

There was that girl with the knife from earlier, apparently her name was Elodie. She had Munchausen syndrome. Then there was Mike and Brandon. Mike had pyromania and Brandon had Pica disorder, which was why he was trying to chew through a couch.

Rad was also instructed to stay away from Venemous who was a crazed pedophile and was always kept in a cell away from the younger patients.

And apparently that girl and young boy in the corner were named Enid and K.O. Enid had Antisocial personality disorder and was a sociopath. And K.O had Chronic hallucination and Dissociative identity disorder.

There were plenty of other doctors, nurses and patients in the hospital but for now he was introduced to others in the West wing of the hospital.

Carol was a West wing Docter and K.O's mother as well. Dr. Christian who was the BMH psychiatrist, there was also Dendy and Fink who wandered around the hospital. Dendy was always interested in the patient's cases, especially K.O's and Fink was venomous's biological daughter but was adopted by Dr. Boxman.

Rad walked back out to where most of the patients were still hanging out. A lot of them still in the same place, that Elodie girl had to be taken somewhere else and calmed down and Mike and Brandon were now sitting on the couch gossiping about something.

"Hey! You! You!!" Rad looked around to find that little K.O boy running up to him, dragging Enid by the hand with him. "You're that new student right?? Wowie it's so nice to see a new face! Welcome to Lakewood Plaza! What's it like being an alien?"

Rad froze at the amount of questions, most of them he didn't even understand. What did he mean by Lakewood plaza? And why did he call him an alien? Rad looked up at Enid in desperation for an answer.

All the tired and dulled look in her eyes could say was "just go with it". So he did.

"Oh um..I don't know..weird I guess" he chuckled awkwardly. K.O smiled and looked at Enid, giving her arm a gentle tug and gestering her to say something.

She remained silent with a tired and grumpy look on her face. Rad was told Enid didn't talk to or cooperate with anyone, besides K.O that is.

"Well, how about we show you around the plaza huh?" He asked eagerly, Rad nodded and let the little boy lead the way.

Damn this was gonna be weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I don't know how mental hospitals actually work and im too tired to search so this is how it'll be  
> And if it doesn't work this way then I rather keep it this way because it makes the story seem more free uvu


End file.
